Sophie Taylor
Sophie Taylor is Nate Cooper's ex-wife, and the former school principal of Summer Bay High. Backstory Sophie was in a car accident and was taken to hospital, but a Dr Nate Cooper saved her life and the two fell in love and got married. But soon, they both separated. Nate move to Summer Bay for his new job at the hospital. Storylines Sophie arrives to Summer Bay to see her husband, Nate, who was unexpected to see her and Sophie meets Nate's ex-girlfriend, Ricky Sharpe, who was not surprised that Nate was once married. After Bianca left Summer Bay, Sophie moves into Bianca's principal office and Nate came to see her. The two share a kiss and they had sex. Nate tells her it was a mistake, which upsets Sophie. Sophie that meets the school counseller, Leah Patterson-Baker, Nate's housemate and also met Summer Bay's English teacher, Zac MacGuire and they spend the night at school to get to know each other well. Nate tells Sophie that he still loves her and ask her out to dinner. Sophie asked Sasha Bezmel to be female school captain and ask Matt Page if he wants to be school captain, he must be like one from Summer Bay High and force him to wear Summer Bay High's school uniform. Nate and Sophie slept together at Sophie's motel room, but Nate realized the hospital was trying to call him all night, when his phone was switch off to silent. Nate blames Sophie that she knew the hospital was calling him and as a result, she switch off his phone to silent. Sophie then asks Maddy Osborne that her grades aren't good enough and that she must repeat Year 11. Sophie suffers morning sickness and she falls unconscious at school one night and Nate found her and takes her to hospital. Sophie worries that she might be pregnant, but it was later revealed to be an appendix attack. Leah offers Sophie to stay at her place until she recovers. Leah began to have feelings for Nate, and tells Sophie that she doesn't need Nate to stay with her, which angers Sophie and tells Nate about Leah's problems. After Leah was warned by Nate to stay out of his and Sophie relationship, she and Sophie causes drama about Nate. After seeing Nate and Hannah kiss, Sophie steals pain killers and flees town. Upon being found by Nate and being fooled into heading back to Summer Bay, Sophie makes Nate drive into Brax's ute as it was following the tour bus for Pheobe's concert. Hannah had temporary paralysis, Kyle was briefly in a coma and the driver was the only one killed. After seeing the devistation she caused, she turned herself into the police and sent to a psychiatric ward. She later served divorce papers to Nate and her position as Principal was given to Greg Snelgrove. TriviaCategory:Upcoming CharactersCategory:Characters * Sophie's portrayer, Bridgette Sneddon is the real-life wife of Steve Peacocke, who plays Darryl Braxton on the show. * According to her ex-husband Nate Cooper, Sophie likes Mexican food, like tacos and anything chocolate for dessert. Category:Teachers